The 64th Annual Hunger Games
by Clato Forever
Summary: Gunnar Duncain is in the 64th Annual Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES…. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE WRITING A FAN FICTION I'D BE IN A PENTHOUSE IN NEW YORK.**

**Moonrise56: Yeah, right..**

**ME: POTATOES HAVE SKIN, I HAVE SKIN, THERFOR I MUST BE A POTATO!**

**Moonrise56: what?**

**ME: I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK MOONRISE56 FOR BEING MY EDITOR AND POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES**

I slowly opened my eyes to the spectrum of light, as the sun pours in through my window. The intense light is enough to get me out of bed. I slowly pull my body out of my sheet covers, pinstriped with baby blue. Slowly placing my feet on the hardwood floor, I braced myself for the shock of the cold. In nothing but my underwear, I shiver and walk across the room to my dresser.

The Reaping was today, the reason for my tiredness and blood-shot eyes. I had stayed up all night, worrying. After the horrible, I was definitely tired. Memories of the last Reaping flashed slowly through my mind. I_t had been my first year and I had never been_ _so scared in my life. But instead of my name being called I heard, "And the male tribute for District 3 is….. Bise Duncain!" _

_My older brother. Being twelve at the time, I couldn't grasp what really was happening, and before I knew it Bise was gone. He made it to the final five until being cornered in a ravine by the Careers. I've always had a secret hatred against them since then._

I quickly ate my daily intake of oatmeal. Usually, I would have headed off to room 664 in tech middle school, District 3's main school. But school was cancelled today.. After collecting my hugs form my younger brothers and a quick kiss from my mom I departed. I slowly walked in the growing herd of children being led by Peace Keepers to the main square. After lining up by age, we stood roped off from the world in town square. Parents waited behind the roped off areas, hoping. After a long period of waiting in the blistering heat, the town mayor, and the town elders gathered on stage.

Then, slowly wobbling on her ten inch heels, Melsi Everfire walked onto the stage. She wore all yellow, along with a pen skirt. With a skinny yellow top, with a large line of yellow flowers dotting across her blouse up to her neck area where they spread out in all directions. A feathery yellow hat completed her outfit. She began loudly:

"Welcome, people of District 3, and may I say, happy Hunger Games!" She allowed her voice to crack a little, and then giggled to herself.

"Today we shall choose one young man and one young woman, to fight to the death with 22 other children to represent their Districts!"

I gulped. I had my name entered in the big glass fish bowl at least six times .I needed to support my family, but working as a lab assistant just wasn't enough.

"And of course ladies first!" Melsi declared in her know-it-all accent. She reached into the large glass bowl and pulled out a crisp piece of paper and said, "The female tribute for district thirteen is….. Willoe Roxen!" When I hear the name, I know something is wrong. Then it hits me. Willoe Roxen is Althea Roxen's little sister. Althea is the girl in my class. The one I'm in love with. Slowly, Willoe gets up, shaking. She begins to walk forward, her small curls of light hazel hair bobbing up and down. Suddenly I hear a scared voice.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Reaping: part 2

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**SUZANNE COLLINS: YOU DONT SAY**

**ME: NEVERMIND**

I turned to see Willoe Roxen's sister Fuchsia Roxen; a short stalky teen with yellow bobs of hair like her sister. She was 17 apposed to her 12-year-old sister. She walked up onto the stage and stared out into the audience. Her face as emotionless as a brick. "And now for the male tribute for district three!" She reached her hand into the bowl, bent her wrist, and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. "And now ladies and gentlemen after the surprising turn of events with the female tribute... the male tribute is... Gunnar Duncain!" I stood shocked. First the capitol got my brother then they got ME. People in the audience stared at me. And Melsi called me again "Gunnar Duncain?" Slowly I walked sideways out of the cluster of kids. "Oh here we are!" Melsi announced as she grabbed my hand and led me on stage. Using me as an anchor so she wouldn't fall while going up the stairs. After she led us up we sat as she gave a speech about the Gorgeous capitol. Then we were rushed into the capitol building by peacekeepers.

~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. the news form the train

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: ME I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**COW: MOO MOO**

Melsi and the peacekeepers led us quickly down the hard wood floors. Melsi's heels clicking and echoing of the walls. Then Melsi and the peacekeepers congratulated us and we were placed in separate rooms for goodbyes. I sat on the cold hard bench and waited for my parents to arrive. But they never did. Next thing I knew I was whisked of by peacekeepers to the train station used only by the mayor and capitol people who came for a visit. We were placed on a large train. It looked like a metal shell from the outside but when I stepped inside I was speechless. Elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling a large dining table set out with a huge assortment of rare foods I didn't even know the name of. Gold silver were. Everything was elegant it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I sat awake at night staring hard at the hardwood frame of my luscious plush purple bed. Thinking about why my parents never came nor my little brothers. When I heard a noise outside my train car. I slowly pulled the sheets off my bed and tiptoed to the sliding door opening it ever so quietly. Willoe in her night gown stood in the "living room' of the train she turned when she heard the door open and jumped when she saw me "Shhhhh" I said in a soft tone. "You couldn't sleep either?" she whispered back "yup," I replied coolly "its just I… I was wondering why my family never came to say goodbye," She said in a hushed tone "Yours didn't come either?" I said in a loud voice "Shhhh an no they didn't come," she replied her eyes watering in the steady stream of moonlight that trickled in through the window.

I slowly stepped over to the couch and sat down next to her. I saw the remote sitting on the counter I reached over and turned on the large TV I turned the sound down to barley nothing so I had to strain m ears to hear. On screen there was a reported. The caption at the bottom of the screen shocked my 'UPRISING IN DISTRICT 3!'

~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~


	4. The uprising

**DISCLAIMER **

**ME:AS YOU ALL PROBABLY KNOW I DO NOT OWN THE FRIKIN HUNGER GAMES**

I stared in shock at the large flat screen TV. There had been an uprising in district three. That's why no one came to visit. The screen changed from a reporter to a video tape of the wreckage. Concrete chunks lay randomly on the floor. Metal beams twisted metal sticking out. Things on fire. Bodies of people in white sheets lining the town square. "Oh MY God!" I whispered. A zoom in shot came of the white sheeted bodies. They looked like ghosts. With Red splotches on the sheets. I turned to Willoe and she was crying. I didn't know what to do being only 13 id never even had a girlfriend. I tried to comfort her by wrapping my arms around her. "Thanks," she mumbled through tears. People were running around on screen screaming. A dead peacekeeper lay on the steps of town hall. "An estimated 400 people were killed!" the reporter said loudly. I looked at my former home. In ruins. And me. I cried. Me and Willoe sat there for what seemed like an eternity in each others arms. Next thing I new it was morning. Light streamed through the tinted windows of the train car. I lay on the Fushia couch arms still around Willoe. I opened my blood shot eyes. This was really happening


	5. the mentor

DISCLAIMER:

ME:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

I stared at willoe's face. She slowly opened her eyes. And bolted out of my arms next to me on the couch "sorry," she muttered blushing "its ok," I replied, "Up so early?" Melsi's know-it-all voice declared. "There will be enough time for flirting later," she said with a sneer "Its time to go meet your mentor," she said still grinning Me and Willoe both blushed. And Willoe got up and quickly hurried out of the room. To shower ect. I slowly walked to my large luxiourius train car. After taking a shower I was hurried into the dining room and ate a hurried breakfast. Slowly a tall muscular 17 or 18 year old walked into the train car. Without introducing himself he sat down and ate a croissant. "hey, I'm Sam," he said in between bites of food. "Well, Well," he said eying Willoe and me "good ole district three may just stand a chance this year," he said "With a beautiful girl to get sponsors and a muscular boy," he said eyeing Willoe She blushed realizing he was flirting with her. I don't know why but I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth. The thought of him flirting with her made me angry. Not that I liked her or anything.


	6. watching the games from a distance

DISCLAIMER:

ME:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGERGAMES

As we sat across the table from our mentor I knew we weren't going to get along. I found out his name was Warren. In between slurping orange juice he explained to us that Willoe needed to slim down and I needed to bulk up. Apparently there was a whole gym training train car. And that we were to work out there at least twice a day if we wanted sponsors or to win. Hardly ate anything. I had half of a….um….i don't even know what it was but it tasted buttery and melted on my tongue. Warren then questioned us about our strengths. He asked what weapon we preferred. For me it was knife, for Willoe it was….sword which actually surprised me. Warren smiled when she said that "We may just stand a chance," he repeated. After a couple days we reached the capitol. The train had been on a large bridge piercing like an arrow through an abyss. Warren explained that the large abyss was to protect against bombing or rebellion reaching the capitol. As we reached the capitol I stood in shock. I cant even describe what I saw, But I'll try. Up out of the abyss rose a large cement dam. With a large moat behind it. Water was cascading down the side of the dam into the abyss like an over sized waterfall that had been eating to much McDonalds. The flow of water was so wide I cant even describe it (well I guess I just did) Beyond that stood the shining capitol. The awe inspiring sight shocked me the large chrome, colorful, cement towering skyscrapers amazed me. Our train went straight through the large waterfall. Strange creatures swam around in the crystal clear waters.

It was still a days travel to the parade grounds. Where we would have our tribute parade.

For that entire day we sat and watched videos of almost all the previous hunger games. All the way up to the 32 which was smaller and less grand it got better and better the longer it went on. In the 54th hunger games a brother and sister were both chosen and the brother brutally murdered his younger sister on the first day. In the 65th a diabetic child only 12 died of high blood sugar he went into a diabetic coma on the 3rd day and was spared of a gruesome death. In the 56th the arena had been a large Italian city. One scene I still had stuck in my mind was the careers piling the body of a 13 year old boy into the tile frame of a bus stop and then lit the bus stop on fire. And laughed as they watched the kid burn to death. Then later all the remaining 8 tributes other than the careers all teamed up by the lake side and took on a shower of arrows killing 3 then charged the careers in a abandoned school playground and mobbed the careers to death. Then took on a wave of mutts I remember one kid who looked like Willoe screaming at the top of slide as a mutt chewed through her leg then dragged her away splintering bone the mutts ripped through the children. The last 4 tributes stood facing the mutts and sang their districts national anthem. That was the only year there was no winner. All 4 of them were blown to pieces by the game makers thinking that this act of courage would cause an uprising. Me and Willoe sat on the plush couch sobbing as we watched the kids being brutally murdered. It did have one thing that wasn't a down side. Well 2 first we learned a lot of strategies and second I got to spend more time with Willoe. In the most dramatic games ive ever seen the remaining 12 tributes including careers lined up in a suicide circle. On the count of three they all threw their axes knives of arrows at the person in front of them. Killing all but 2 they both loved each other and one was to afraid to kill the other. Love popped up in the hunger games everywhere.


	7. the costume

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

We had arrived in the capitol and I was now lying on a cold metal table. My stylists Glomer and Sumer were tisking away and combing my hair this way and that trying to find the perfect look. After about an hour of that they decided to leave my hair as is. They then moved onto my facial features they talked about plastic surgery but I quickly talked them out of it. "He already does have handsome features and great cheekbones," Sumer added quickly. They then asked me about what I think our costumes should be. And as I sat there I came up with the perfect idea. Taking a blind step into the dark they let me tell them my idea. A neon yellow suit. With twisted chrome metal wires wrapped around going off into all directions with small golden stars representing sparks at the ends of the wires. Then my stylists came up with another idea. The ends of the wires should be shooting both actual sparks and the golden sparks. They loved my idea and said and I quote if you live you should become a stylist. Willoe loved the idea to. But then the stylists butted in. And I didn't know till the night f the parade that they "tweaked" my design a little.


	8. the tweak

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

LE RANDOM READER: AND YOUR DISCLIAMERS ARE GETTTING AND LESS CREATIVE

ME: AT LEAST WITH YOU IN THIS ONE IT TWEAKS IT UP :3

As the night of the parade approached we were to get dressed. As I grabbed the bag that contained my costume Sumer whispered to me "We tweaked it a little," I shrugged it of and pulled out the costume. I immediately blushed. "there more skin the capitol sees the better," glomer. The costume consisted of a light yellow Speedo with a metal frame of wires wrapped around. When Willoe saw this she also blushed and pulled out hers which was of course a bikini with the same metal frame. I quickly undressed and changed into my costume "well well," Sumer said that speedo looks good on you I looked down and realized that the gym in the train had really helped my bulk up "the costume relay shows off your muscles," Glomer added. As all the other chariots lined up ready to take of I realized that the other tributes costumes were…well….erm lets just say very skin baring. District 1 tributes sported same clothes as ours just bedazzled and they didn't have wires spraying in every direction but what do you expect from the district of luxury.. District 2 sported long robes depicting a large fire with a sword hovering over it. District 4 wore blue swim suits and held golden pitch fork thingys. District 5 tributes were both 18 and sported black leather clothing with guns in holsters. District 6 sported a suit made entirely of wheels. District 7 wore brown pants with designs of trees on them and large green puffy hats made to look like tree tops. 8 wore clothes woven with crazy patterns. 9 wore suits made entirely out of grain. 10 wore animal patterned clothes. 11 wore nothing but flowers which made them blush. 12 wore black clothe covered with screens showing fires blazing and miner mining. Their faces were painted black as coal. I must admit most of the costumes were very crazy and embarrassing.


	9. the parade chariots :3

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I DO NOT WON THE HUNGER GAMES, IF I DID I WOULD BE NAMED "SAM COLLINS", WHICH IM NOT.

We mounted the chariots, ours was light up with green patterns that looked like wires glowing along the black surface of the chariot. The tribute in front of us left me in awe. District 2's chariot was a large grey stone chariot/furnace the back of their chariot was literally a furnace/fireplace thingy. A large fire illuminating the dark tunnel that we were lined up in, I looked behind me and once again was in awe. The tunnels brown walls behind me were lit up blue with those weird white patterns that move around in water swirling. The district 4 chariot was made of see through glass filled with water and brightly colered fish. the light was coming from hovering light blue orbs floating in the water. Gently nudging the side of the tank and scaring the fish away. Me and Willloe both stared in awe at the two chariots behind and in front of us. Our eyes quickly met and she blushed and looked away. Our chariots slowly inched forwards. The tv screens built into the walls lit up as we passed showing the other tributes as they started District 1's chariot was solid gold and covered in shiny diamonds. District 2's chariot slowly inched out of the tunnel. I could literally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly the earpeice in my ear buzzed "Remember to hold hands, look in love, the more lovey dovey the better," Who had said it beats me all I know was it want my mentor, probably one of my stylists. I quickly grabbed Willoes hand as we exited the tunnel. We both blushed, and as we exited the tunnel we smiled and waved at the disturbing, disgusting capitol people, "Monsters," i thought to myself. They even looked like them. Large green hair, Cat wiskers, Purple faces, Dyed hair, etc. It scared me, but i kept on waving. I grinned and bared it. As we drove past Ceasar Flickerman his hsiny blue hair shined as he commented on our costumes and chariot. "Here comes district 3, sporting wire cages and whats that! the wires are shooting sparks, its amazing!" We drove past the crownds and stopped in a large hanger. We watched on a giant screen tv as the other chariots passed. District 5's chario was a large hollow glass chariot, filled with electricity, plasma, and energy balls. Glowing yellow literal lightning was inside the chariots. District 6's chariot was a strange chariot thing being pulled by clockwork horses and covered in gears and springs. district 7's Was completly made of wood. District 8's was covered in long flowing sheets of bright colored sheets covered in patterns. Flowing behind like a brides veil, almost like the chariot was getting married at a brighly colored wedding. District 9's chariot was the color of grain there was wheat streaming of the chariot floating around. district 10's chariot was covered with animal hides, district 11's was amazing it was like a garden on wheels large beautiful flowers bloomed all over the chariot like a strange jungle. district 12's chariot was covered in black sharp crystals it was a black coal covered chariot covered in crystals, with small lights inside. It was amazing.


	10. tribute sheet :3

BEFORE YOU GET INTRODUCED TO THE TRAINING HERES A TRIBUTE SHEET,TO SHOW WHAT YOU SHOULD EXPECT :3

DISTRICT TRIBUTES 64TH ANNUAL

1. B-ROCKET-ARROW-SPIKYBLONDE HAIR,TALL,STRONG,18

1.G-ASH-AX-BLACK HAIR,STRAIGHT,FEIRCE,15

2.B-TINDER-SWORD-BLUE HAIR, STRONG,13

2.G-SAFFRON-SWORD-NEON RED HAIR,16

3.B-GUNNAR-THROWING KNIVES-MED BROWN HAIR,SCARED BUT STRONG,13

3.G-WILLOE-NO WEAPON-LONG AMBER CURLS,WEAK,13

4.B-ASHER-TRITON-BLONDE CURLS, STRONG,16

4.G-SILVIA-DAGGER-STRAIGHT RED HAIR, FEIRCE,17

5.B-BRAMBLE-TRAPS-CURLY BROWN HAIR,12

5.G-REEF-TRAPS-PINK HAIR,13

6.B-SAGE-POISONS-CURLY BLACK HAIR-15

6.G-CEJA-BOW-INDIAN BLACK STRAIGHT HAIR,18

7.B-BUTCH-KNIFE-STRONG-BROWN HAIR,17

7.G-SILVIA-BOW-YELLOW HAIR LONG CURLY,14

8.B-ECHO-NO WEAPON-12 BROWN HAIR,18

8.G-CLOUD-KNIFE-SAD,17

9.B-BARLY-HAND TO HAND-ANGRY,18

9.G-MEADOW-TRITON-YELLOW HAIR,14

10.B-CHALK-NO WEAPON-BROWN HAIR, 13

10.G-AMBER-DAGGER-BROWN HAIR,14

11.B-SONEEH-PITCHFORK-STRONG,15

11.G-SOPHIA-NO WEAPON-12

12.B-SKYLARK-KNIFE-MED YELLOW HAIR

12.G-WREN-DAGGER-LONG BROWN HAIR


	11. the training

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A SHORT FANFIC ONLINE

We watched the rest of the parade, and the commenting, me and Willoe were mentioned a couple times by ceasar he referred to us as lovers, we watched the rest of the show then headed quickly off to bed. We woke up at 6:00 sharp today was our first day of training, We all hopped on our seperate trains and headed down to the training area. i had butterflies in my stomach, Me and willoe sat on the couch next to each other, we saw less and less of our mentor and our guild. I slolwy lifted my hand and placed it ontop of hers. she didnt pull away or blush. which was probably a good sign. We sat in silence till we arrived to the trainnig area. The tributes lined up in order of districts. We all sat silently as our trainewr lectured us. The Careers were in the back making jokes and laughing as if they werev going camping,or a summer camp instead of a post apocolyptic death match for food and survival. We sat as she told us these survival tips

-dont step off the platform before the countdown ends, the gamemakers will blow you to peices

-trust you mentor,they did outlast 23 other tributes. that shouldnt be taken lighly (easy for her to say my mentor is a friking jerk)

-dont be to arrogant,no matter how strong you are you are never invinsible

-find a way to stay hydrated,locate food sources and shelter 63% of you will die of natural causes

-know your strengths

-give your audience someone to root for, its the best chance youve got to get sponsors

-keep a safe space away from enemies but dont go to far off the grid

-unless your confident with your fighting skills dont go towards the cornucopia, its gaurenteed to be a bloodbath

-know your berries and plants one wrong bite could kill you

-get a layout of the land if you fail to get a gasp on your surroundings survival is unlikely

-constantly be looking for clues on when or where the next disaster will be, so you may be prepared

-make alliances

After that was said she told us we would have 5 days to train. and to go to as many stations as possible.


	12. the knives

DISCLAIMER:

ME:I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE NOTICED BY NOW THAT MINI VANS AND NORMAL VANS ARE ABOUT THE SAME SIZE

The first station me and willoe visited was fire making which i failed at but suprisingly willoe picked up quickly. It was already decided for me and Willoe to pair up in the games since we were "lovers" maybe i liked her maybe i didnt but that didnt matter. We quickly transitioned from station to station trrying to make do with our limited time. We decided to split up quickly and i headed to throwing knives while she headed to camoflauge. I picked up a double seraded knife. i slowly poised in the position showed on the poster on the wall. I closed one eye and flung the knife with all my might at the leather dummy. The knife spun and quickly within a couple seconds lodged itself into the dummys throat. Slicing its head off. the careers fell silent. I was scared of myself with the power i posessed. Slowly the trainer started clapping. The careers glared and i could tell i had made a bad desision going to this station. Later i found out that the district 1's boy was the brother of the career who cornered my brother and dug out his throut with a knife. The same brand and type of knife i was holding in my hand. I then picked up another knife a long on this time. A machette almost, I chucked the spinning blade at the dummy slicing the dummys stomach open fluff sprayed and the dummys torso slid off. "Great!' said jake i think was his name (the throwing knife instructor) Now why dont you try it on a moving target. Once again i was shaken by my own strength but quickly agreed not wanting to look weak infront of the careers.


	13. the dummy

DISCLAIMER:

ME:I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR A CREDIT CARD FOR THAT MATTER

The knife trainer handed me a large curved katana blade, a large hooked machette knife. The moving target, a dummy the size of a kid, was on a track moving 20 miles an hour, I'd seen some of the other tributes trying to hit it but none had, the small kid sized dummy ran around the track its legs moving, it made me feel sick to my stomach knowing in a week that dummy could be a young child, i took the blade and hurled it about 13 feet infront of the target, slicing its legs off as it fell to the floor it caught on fire and the leather burned away reveiling the metal mechanism inside of it causing it to move. There was a silence everyone in the large rooms eyes where locked on me, i put down the other blade that was raised over my head ready to be thrown. I dropped it and it clattered to the floor, slowly in silence walked away from the station and walked over to willoe at the camoflauge station. She was pressed up against a fake bush i could only tell she was there from her peircing blue eyes. her eyes looked like a ball of dark blue exploded into tiny streaks lining a light blue circle in the middle of a white ocean.


	14. the elevator

DISCLAIMER:

ME:I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

The rest of the week went by fast, i was skilled at identifiying plants, willoe was skilled at camoflauge,fire building, shelter building, ect, we tryed hand to hand combat the list goes on and on, until it was a day before the hunger games. interveiw day, and we were to get our training scores today. I awoke to the strange sound of the alarm clock next to my bed. District 3 tributes went 3rd for the scores. We were due in 30 minutes. I got up showered ate some rice crispies brushed my teeth. Then went to wait by the training facility. The district 2 girl was there, sitting on the bench, i chose to stand. Saffron i think her name was. She was handy with a sword. And boy was i scared of her. Her breathing was shallow as we stood waiting the elevator dinged and over the intercom a voice said "Saffron, please come to the training area," the boy district 2 tribute stepped out of the elevator wished saffron luck and walked out making sure to "Accidently" bang into me. "jerk," i mumbled under my breath "What'd you say?" "Nothing," i mumbled "thought so," he said with a sneer. His name was tinder he was same age as me and handy with a sword. He reminded me of a bully from school only he wouldnt get in trouble if he killed me. Saffron came out of the elevator which was my cue to get in. I stepped into the elevator and my knees began shaking. This was it.


	15. the scores

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

The elevator dinged at each floor we passed. Each one made my stomach drop more and more. Stay cool, you can do this, just go to the knife area, and show them what we can do. The door opened. And my stomach dropped to the floor. The doors opened and a speaker announced "And now game makers, here comes Gunnar Duncain the boy from district 3, you may remember him from his brother bise," that made me hit rock bottom. I was angry at the capitol,i was angry at my brother, and most of all i was angry at me. I had to win this for Bise. I walked over to the knife station and happily waved to the gamemakers, trying to throw them off. I picked up the katana blade. I set the speed of the dummy to 90 miles per hour. A gamemaker gasped. I smiled to myself. I picked up the blade and raised it above my head. For Bise. I hurled the blade about 20 feet infront of the dummy pretending it was one of the gamemakers. one of those B****es. The dummy speeding around the track the blade was right infront of it. it ran right into th blade slicing it in half. The clockwork gears spewed everywhere. It caught on fire and earned a round of applause from the game makers.I then walked back to the elevator. Onve the door closed i broke out crying and laughing at the same time. I was shaking as i stepped out of the elevator and wished Willoe good luck.


	16. in the games

Willoe's face was pale and emotionless, but it lit up when she saw. Me laughing, She walked into the grey elevator and waved goodbye. I headed to our "apartment" to talk to our mentor about our interview. But first my stylists pulled me aside to show me my interview out fit. It consisted of a light blue bottom down shirt, a dark blue and gold striped now tie, a black blazer with golden buttons, and beige kaki pants with a crease going all the way down the front and a pair of bright blue sneakers, I must admit it was a really awesome outfit and I thanked them kindly then headed off to talk to Warren.

Warren was waiting for me on the roof of the building. The view of the Capitol was amazing. Bright lights large buildings. "there you are," warren said. "yeah," I replied "sorry I'm late glomer and Sumer wanted to show me my interview outfit "yeah yeah what ever kid, listen in the interview you've gotta act strong but scared, and talk about representing your district," he said firmly "ok" I replied in a vanilla tone. He then left leaving me alone. I started. Crying. Sobbing more like, I was worried about my family my district and most of all myself. This was really happening. I calmed down and stayed there for about an hour. Just looking out at the city, full of citizens of panem, monsters, monsters who sit around stuff their faces and watch Childers. No older than 12 kill each other hunt each other down for entertainment. Suddenly my door stepped in I turned and smiled "how'd it go?"She walked over to me standing I te balcony "pretty good, you," "really good," I said smiling lightly at her "what'd you do?" I asked "you know fire starting camouflage and sword training," this took me by surprise I'd almost forgotten that she wanted to train with the sword. "We should go 5 minutes till they announce the training scores," she remarked. I grabbed her and pulled her close, she didn't pull away, I gently placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled back. We both silently got up and went inside hand in hand. We sat casually on the couch, warren approached and turned on the tv. Caesar Flickermans voice boomed as he welcomed us to the training score portion of the hunger games, "and know lets see the training scores!" the district 1's both got 10s as usual 2's got 11 not surprising as they're known for their strength next came us "and district there's female tribute received... A 9 good score!" we started clapping 9 was really good, willoe was jumping up and down obviously happy, "and the male tribute received a...11 wow a huge score!" I stood the wind had been knocked out of me, I got an 11! The rest f the night was a blur and soon I was standing in line for the district one boy went first. Next thing I knew the district 2 girl was up and I was up next. Slowly I walked onto stage. I turned an saw thousands of people staring at me. There eyes trained on me like a hawks to it prey. I sat down in the uncomfortable red chair."Well hello there Gunnar!" Caesar's voice boomed. "hello there," I replied back with a smile "so district 3 is a mighty fine place isn't it?" "yeah, it's a great place, and I'd just like to say hi to all the D3 people out there watching," I said waving at the camera. This was not true I knew district 3 wasnt watching they had been bombed, but if the Capitol gamemakers knew I knew then I was pretty sure I wouldnt have a very happy fate. "so tell us a little about yourself," Caesar said in a happy tone as If this was an interview for a cooking show and not a post apocalyptic death match for food and survival, "Well I was born and raised in district three," I said a little charm in my voice "that was my goal to be 'charming' "I'm...I have 3 younger. Brothers" I continued, "I'm very sorry for the loss of your older brother,"Caesar cut in, at first I was surprised Caesar knew and then I remembered that one year ago to the date my brother sat on the same seat as me talking to Caesar. " thank you," i replied cooly trying not to burst out in tears.

Slowly the metal platform rose. Revealing the areana. We were on a large grassy expanse of island it was small and only about half a mile long. it resembled a skinny rectangle with worn down edges. Beyond the grass was a small beach and then a large ocean. Small strings of islands and a large island with a volcano behind the other islands."10...9...8!" the loud voice of president snow blasted over the speakers. "7...6...5...4!" I looked around and saw something right in the mouth of the cornucopia, a throwing knife set "3...2!" The girl tributefrom district 7 jumped off her platform and started running. She was then literally blow to bits. Then I remembered our trainer saying "step of one second to early and you'll be blown to bits!" let me just tell you seeing someone rain from the sky especially a young 12 year old girl is not a pleasant site. I flinched. As everyone stared at the charred remains i heard the number "1!" i sprinted up the grassy hill while everyone else starred in shock glassy looks over their eyes. I got to the mouth of the bronze cornucopia and grabbed the knives. I turned to see the girl tribute from district 2 a career ran up behind me with a dagger. I turned and slashed her in the stomach she fell to the ground screaming crying i stared her in the eyes for what seemed like hours then she slowly closed her eyes and the cannon boomed. I had taken the first kill and it had been a career!


End file.
